When driving a plurality of loads, the driving force from one motor is coupled with a plurality of loads via a gear transmission system. FIG. 17 is a diagram showing such a state, and the motor is driven with the accumulated energy. The motor drive is transmitted to the gear 1 so as to drive the load-1, the gear rotation is transmitted to the gear 2 so as to drive the load-2, and the rotation of gear N is transmitted to the gear N+1 so as to drive the load-N+1, in order.
Moreover, as a conventional example in relation to the present invention, there is the flat brushless DC motor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-206077. According to this conventional example, a plurality of coils 36 is formed on at least one surface facing each of the rotary members 26 and 27 of the printed wiring board 25 through printed wiring. The coils 35 are successively energized, thus forming a rotary magnetic field which advances in the clockwise direction of the printed wiring board 25 and rotating the rotor 24 through the magnetic connection with the permanent magnet pieces 31 and 32.